


Of strawberry popsicles and pastel pink sweatshirts

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sehun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan wants to focus on his oncoming exam and revise without any distraction. But when his roommate’s cousin starts hanging out in their room too much, his hopes to get the top score are swept away like dry leaves in a windy day.<br/>Oh Sehun might have a tiny obsession over strawberry popsicles, wears oversized pastel pink sweatshirts and loves being the annoying little brat he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of strawberry popsicles and pastel pink sweatshirts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ^^ this is the (my) first Hunhan fanfic (oneshot actually, lol) I'm posting here. English is not my first language so be patient with me! :(  
> Anyway, thank you for stopping by, I hope you enjoy it. ^^

It’s summer, finally. The weather couldn’t be hotter and Luhan, sports science major, can’t wait to leave his stupid, boring dorm to let himself enjoy the warm sand, the beautiful sea and all the sexy girls in a bikini.  
The last examination session has almost reached its end, there’s only one exam left, the most important among all, and he needs to concentrate as much as possible in order to not disappoint his beloved professors.

It’s a monotone, late afternoon when a soft knock at the door wakes Luhan up from his intense study. He angrily drops the pencil he was unconsciously playing with on the book and gets up from his chair, stretching his arms. He hears his roommate, Chanyeol, finally stepping out of the shower and shakes his head, disapprovingly. He's probably used all the available warm water.  
Given the time, the only person who could be bothering him was none other than…

«Oh Sehun, what a surprise» he grumbles, opening the door.  
The taller boy ignores the sarcastic remark and gives him a huge, toothy smile. His adorable chocolate eyes disappear in two cute, tiny crescents and his nose widens a little.

«Luhan hyung!» he giggles happily, bouncing around the room, regardless of his childish behaviour. He’s got another of his strawberry popsicles in a hand, the usual light blue backpack hanging off a shoulder and wears one of his many baggy pink sweatshirts – yes, even if it’s summer – under which he can see a pair of denim shorts peeking out. Such a Tumblr boy.

Said boy tosses himself on his bed, crosses his legs and begins sucking his popsicle.  
Luhan looks away, blushing, and closes the door.

«You’re sitting on my bed, you know» he points out, once he’s back at his desk. He runs a hand through his honey-like hair and sighs. He knows it won’t be easy to develop the deep concentration he was able to get into earlier.

Sehun smiles. Again. «I know. Your bed has such a nice smell. Much better than Chanyeol hyung’s.»

The Chinese boy rolls his eyes and stops himself from telling him that he doesn’t change his bed sheets since forever. «Whatever» he says shortly.

The younger boy lights up. «R-really? Thanks hyung, you’re the best. Saranghae~» he chuckles, sending him a flying kiss.

Luhan blushes slightly. «Don’t make loud noises, though. Don’t even talk to me. I’m trying to study here.»

«As you wish, my pretty hyung!»

«I'm not pretty!»

Just as Luhan though, two minutes later Sehun is sitting on his desk, legs dangling into space, and starts asking him about the book he’s reading. His curiosity is genuine and there is no trace of malice in his intentions, but Luhan can’t help but get irritated.  
Freshly out from high school, Oh Sehun is just a little boy discovering the world. His parents bought him a flat as close as possible to his cousin Chanyeol’s University and they keep sending him money every two weeks to make sure he gets everything he needs.  
Luhan met him a few weeks ago for the first time. Chanyeol introduced him as the perfect image of innocence and from that day he would always be in his way. It's not that he hates him, Sehun is just like a kid who seems to ignore all the bad stuff happening around him, he only wants to tell him to grow the fuck up.

«Luhan hyung…» Sehun pouts slightly when he doesn’t get any answer to his questions and shakes his shoulder.

Luhan shrinks back and Sehun widens his eyes, scared of his reaction. «I-I’m sorry, hyung. Did I hurt you?»  
The older opens his mouth, frowning expression plastered on his face, but right in that moment Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom, all fancy dressed.

«Chanyeol hyung!» Sehun jumps up and rushes to hug tightly his beloved cousin.

«Sehunnie, how nice to see you!»

Luhan rolls his eyes and huffs. They’ve seen each other the day before: the brat hangs out with them almost every afternoon, since his not-so-much older brother Jongin dates some freshman guy and he’s forced to follow him everywhere to not be left home alone. They see him everyday – except when Luhan has some free time and manages to get out from the shithole that is his room – how could Chanyeol be so happy to see him?

«Uh. Chanyeol hyung, I have to ask you a really important thing… I really hope you’ll say yes!»

Luhan tries to focus on his books, only to fail miserably.

«Yeah… go ahead, I’m just putting my shoes on.»

Luhan looks up from his book and frowns. «Where are you going, Chanyeol-ah?» he asks, curious.  
The giant scratches his nape, clearly embarrassed. Sehun stays still next to him, mouth open slightly and the popsicle stick placed between the thumb and forefinger of his left hand.

«You know, me and Baek were going to celebrate our first anniversary as a couple tonight.»

«And why are you leaving now?» Luhan throws a quick glance at the ugly clock on the wall. It’s only five in the afternoon.

«I have to do… some stuff.»

Luhan sighs and decides not to investigate further: it’s better this way, actually. Chanyeol is almost as loud and chatty as Sehun and his absence will only help him to concentrate on the fucking book.

Moreover, as soon as he’s gone, even his adorable, clingy cousin will be quickly out of his sight.

«Sure, have fun! Tell Baekhyun I said hi.»

Chanyeol smiles widely. «Will do, hyung. We were planning to spend the night together, so don’t bother waiting for me.»  
Luhan smiles back and nods. He glances at his book, but he’s still curious about Sehun’s question.

While Chanyeol tightens his shoelaces, Sehun starts speaking: «Hyung, you see, Jonginie asked me so nicely if I could find myself another place to sleep tonight-» Luhan widens his eyes almost comically and gulps: he already knows what he’s going to ask. «-since he and Kyungsoo need to spend some time alone to, you know, have se-»

«I-I got it, Sehunnie!» Chanyeol interrupts him.

Luhan turns around slowly and stares at the two boys with an annoyed frown.

«Kyungsoo hyung spares his room with Baek hyung, right? The both of you are going to spend the night there, and I… I don’t know where to go, hyung.»

«You can crash here. No problem at all.»

«Really? Can I?» Sehun smiles and jumps, excited.

Absolutely no, Luhan thinks, irritated. He’s the hyung here. He has the right to be asked first and have his say. And his opinion is absolutely no. No.

Chanyeol glares at him. «The heck, hyung! Why’d you say that?»

And it’s too late now, when Luhan realizes he was thinking out loud. Sehun has lowered his gaze and is now looking at his hands, uncomfortable.  
«I-I… said… no?» he splutters, caught off guard. But he quickly gets his usual determination back. «This is my room too, after all!»

«But the bed’s mine» complains the giant, pointing at the said object. «I can give it to Sehun, if I want to!»

Luhan gets up from the chair he’s been sitting on for the previous minutes and clenches his fists. «Yah, don’t you dare talk like that to your hyung. And… w-well, I need to study too!» Please Chanyeol, be understanding and help me. He glances up at Sehun, who’s looking at him expectantly, then at his book.

«Oh, right» says Chanyeol, touching his chin thoughtfully. A few seconds pass and then he starts talking: «Sehunnie will be a good boy, won’t you, Sehun-ah? I really can’t send him back to his parents’ home… they live in Busan. And it’s only for a night.»

Sehun nods vigorously. «Yes, Luhan hyung. I’ll be a good boy. I won’t bother you at all, I promise!» He pretends to shut his mouth with an invisible zip, then smiles, hopeful.

The Chinese boy knows it’s not true. Sehun will get bored eventually and won’t hesitate to start asking him silly questions to entertain himself.  
But really, he can’t say no. Chanyeol is a good friend and Sehun is so cute- wait, did he just think about him that way.

 

Two hours and loads of yawning later, Luhan still can’t get himself to remember more than just a couple of paragraphs. His earphones won’t work properly anymore and he can’t use them. On the other hand, Sehun’s ones seem to work very well, since he can perfectly hear those annoying girl groups’ songs. At one point, the eighteen-year-old starts singing along and it isn’t because he is a little bit off-key, but Luhan decides to give up studying anyway and check his notifies.

«Oh, Luhan hyung!» He doesn’t see nor hear him coming, but in a blink of an eye he’s beside him, peeking on the screen of the phone over his shoulder. «Did you finish your homework?»

«No» he growls.

«You can keep studying tomorrow» he suggests with a smile. «I’m so hungry, hyung… It’s dinner time already!»

Luhan frowns, eyes glued to the screen of his mobile phone. «The fridge is empty, but you can surely find some snacks inside Chanyeol’s drawer» he tells him, absently. A girl from sophomore year got his number from nowhere and just asked him out – this is not uncommon, not to Luhan, who plays on the campus’ football team and is so, so popular among girls – and he needs to find an excuse kind enough to reject her without ending up being the asshole of the campus again.

«Hyung, who’s Chorong? Who’s this girl?» Sehun asks with a slightly worried tone, looking with a disappointed frown at the other guy’s chat. «Is this your girlfriend? Chanyeol hyung told me that you didn’t-»

Luhan’s sudden laugh interrupts his blabbering. «No, never!» he exclaims, and Sehun sighs in relief, he isn’t worried anymore.

«Now, can you please buy me dinner, hyung?»

Luhan makes a face and puts his phone on the surface of the desk. «I told you to have a look inside Chanyeol’s drawer!»

«But I want kimbap…» the teen whines, crouching beside the chair and grabbing his thigh annoyingly. «There’s a take away or something near here… hyung, come on!»  
Luhan slaps his hand away and glares at him. «If you are this hungry, why don’t you go there yourself?!»

Sehun pouts, sits on the ground and folds his arms across his chest, looking up at his hyung with sad yet big eyes. «Because you are the best hyung in the world…»

«Flatteries won’t work with me, kiddo» he snaps, getting up and sending him a bored look.

«Hyuuuung…» Sehun pouts even more, blinks his eyes cutely and tilts his head to the side, swinging slowly his body from right to left.

«Aegyo won’t work as well—let alone with someone as ugly as you!» he says. Sehun bites his lower lip and looks like he could burst into tears at any moment. He sniffs and decides to give it another try. «Hyung?»

Luhan turns around, scoffing, but once he looks at him in the eyes, he freezes. He feels his heart racing a little bit and a weird feeling – more like a flickering – gain the upper hand inside his belly.

«Fine» he finally allows.

Sehun jumps on his feet and within moments hugs Luhan tightly. «Thank you thank you thank you. Luhan hyung’s the best!»

«Ugh, I’m not doing this for you. I'm hungry too. Get off me!» he yells, annoyed – this over six foot tall boy must be taller than him, just a few centimetres though, but he can’t help being humiliated. A little bit.

Sehun looses the embrace and keeps smiling, even if his favourite hyung just shouted at him. He takes a step back. «Okay, hyung. I want kimbap, then bulgogi and… and… tteokbokki!» He jumps a little, again.

«What?!» snaps Luhan, weirded out. «Are you pregnant or what?» He shakes his head, hurrying himself up and putting his shoes on before the teenager adds some other food in his list. He’s so thin yet he eats so much.

«Oh no… it’s just for today, hyung» says Sehun, blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.

«Say it, you hate me. You want me to spend all my money on food.» Luhan grabs his wallet and reaches the door.

Sehun shakes his head vigorously. «No no no, it’s that… I don’t usually eat much. I have to stay in a good shape, you know. Sometimes I work as a site mode-» But he can't finish his sentence that Luhan has already gone out, closing the door shut behind him and starting to walk quickly down the hall.  
Frustrated, Sehun realizes he didn't tell Luhan to buy him some strawberry popsicles too. He can't do a night without them! Without any hesitation he rushes to stop him, opening the door.

«Luhan hyung, Luhan hyung!» he shouts, only his fluffy mop of black hair can be seen since his body is covered by the door.  
Said boy stops, his shoulders stiffen and he turns around slowly.

«Buy me some strawberry ice cream, too. Pretty please?»

Luhan sighs, stuffs his hands inside his jeans’ pockets and starts walking again. Sehun takes that as a yes and heads back into the room. He’s got a stupid smile plastered on his face, he knows it. That grumpy yet busy hyung has finally started paying him the attention he was craving to get since forever. He couldn’t be happier – or he better say, satisfied.  
He plops on Luhan’s bed again and hugs the pillow, breathing its scent. Luhan hyungs’ scent.  
Sehun sighs, dreamily, and puts his hands on his chest, feeling the heartbeat getting faster and faster.

Two hours and three quarters later, both of them have their stomachs filled of Korean food, especially Sehun. They’re laying on Luhan’s bed in front of a sappy Thai movie.  
The younger is sobbing on Luhan’s shoulder, whilst the latter stares at his computer’s screen not interested at all.

«I-it shouldn’t be ending like this» Sehun whines, wiping his face. «H-he loved her… they could have been happy but she… she…»

«Come on, it’s just a movie, Sehun-ah…» the older tries to comfort him, ruffling his hair lovingly.

«B-but-»

«No buts. I’m going to put this away now, and we’re both going to sleep.» He yawns widely before grabbing the computer and shutting it off. He gets up and puts the object on his desk, turning off the only light still on.

Luhan turns around and looks at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Sehun’s face is illuminated by the dim light coming from the street lamps. He’s staring back at him with a silly face. «What are you looking at?»

«N-nothing, hyung!» Sehun lowers his gaze and starts playing with the hem of the big t-shirt he borrowed from his cousin’s closet.

«For the record, that’s my bed. Get your ass out of it and go to sleep in yours.»

«S-sure, hyung. Goodnight» he whispers, obeying.

Luhan doesn’t reply and slips under his sheets.

 

He doesn’t know what time it is when he suddenly snaps his eyes open, but someone got on his bed. There’s a foreign arm above his chest and a leg on his stomach. A mop of wavy hair is annoyingly tickling his chin.  
Who could it be, if not Oh Sehun?

«L-Luhan hyung…» The teenager’s voice makes him wince. Is he awake? Is he sleeping?

«Yah!» shouts Luhan back, convinced he’s actually awake. «What the fuck are you doing? Get off me you brat-»

«Mmmh…» The younger’s grip is firmer now and it’s a matter of a few seconds before Luhan is trapped under his body. «Hyung…»

«Sehun, what the fuck? Just get off me, I can’t fucking breathe!» he lies, trying to push the boy away. The latter, however, resists and whines in the crook of his neck.  
The older lift his face with his only free hand and notices that he’s fast asleep instead. He’s heavy breathing and some bangs are stuck on his forehead.

«Shit. Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah!»

«Luhannie hyung… I’m yours, only yours… Hyung…» he mumbles on his sleep, tenderly rubbing his face against the latter’s left cheek.

Luhan feels his heartbeat increasing speed. He frees himself from that one-way hug with too much strength and ends up with a sore butt on the floor, banging his head on the nightstand in the process. «What the fuck…» he grunts.

Sehun, awakened from all that noise, jumps up, sitting on the bed. He scans on the darkness of the room, until his gaze drops on the tiny person rubbing his head on the floor. «Oh, no…» he whispers. «Hyung, are you okay? Did you fell?»

«You don’t say?» he snaps, getting up. «What are you doing in my bed anyway?»

Hopefully it’s dark, otherwise Luhan could see the crimson red cheeks of his dongsaeng. «I-I don’t know.»  
Luhan doesn’t reply and stands still in front of him, looking not very pleased. Sehun feels so small and helpless under his angry stare.

«I’m sorry if I made you fall, hyung… I haven’t done it on purpose, I-I swear!»

The Chinese boy’s harsh expression softens and he shakes his head. «It… it doesn’t matter. You were talking on your sleep, though… it's-»

Sehun widens his eyes. «D-did I say something weird?!»

Yes, you did, he wants to reply, but he sighs instead. «Probably it was just a dream of mine, don’t worry. Go back to sleep. In Chanyeol’s bed, please. And try to stay there.»

The second time Luhan wakes up it’s not because of Sehun, but thanks to the blinding light coming from the window. It’s open and he can feel the sun warming his pale skin. He hears the birds chirping happily and smells the nice fragrance of freshly baked croissants.  
So hungry… thinks, gently opening his eyes.  
He notices the empty bed a few metres away from his. «Sehun» he grits. He slowly gets up and sits on the bed, and runs his hands through his tired face. He doesn’t really know what to think about that night. Sehun was clinging to him like he was his only lifeline – really – and he felt the strange need to hug him back and never let go.  
He quickly drives the thought away and tries to concentrate on what he’s going to do today: he’ll wake up for good, he will have a nice and long shower, then he will shoo Sehun out of his room, finally grab a bite with Minseok and…

«Luhan hyung!»

Luhan turns his head towards the excited voice, but he instantly regrets it. There he is, Sehun, freshly out of the shower, smile wide and adorable as always. It’s not his stunning tired smile that makes him feel weak, though, it’s his being half naked. He immediately notices the lean body, bony shoulders, muscles barely showing – he is definitely skinnier than he had expected, not that he ever thought about him being naked, though, he clearly didn’t.  
Luckily for him, Sehun is wearing some briefs– ops, his briefs.

«Hyung! I took a shower, could I? I borrowed your shampoo too…» He plays with his hands, flushing.

Luhan stands up but stays right where he is. «I don’t mind… but. Why—why are you wearing my-»  
His eyes drop exactly there and a heated blush creeps on his cheeks, reaching his ears too.

«These?» Sehun lowers his gaze and looks at the only piece of clothing he’s wearing. «I forgot to take some with me yesterday… Chanyeol ones are huge and well… w-well. Well.»

Luhan bites his lip and looks anywhere but the young boy’s flushed face. «Sehun-ah, you could have asked me first…»

«I-I’m so sorry, hyung. I’ll bring them back to you squeaky clean!»

«O-okay» he whispers, «are you done with the bathroom? Can I go now?»

Sehun widens his eyes and nods. «Yes, yes! You c-can go» he exclaims, rushing to Chanyeol's bed, at whose end there's his light blue bag. He pulls out a white and pink sweatshirt – Luhan wants to roll his eyes, but looks at his perfect body instead, that cute little butt, though – and a pair of common denim shorts.  
When he walks past him, he feels a strong trail of vanilla scent – his shampoo's flavour.  
How the hell does he know what my shampoo looks like? Luhan thinks, astonished.

«Hyung...» Sehun whispers, blushing, «you can go now, if you want to.»  
Luhan awakes from his brief trance. His eyes are glued to Sehun's nice body and feels his heart racing. Stupid, stupid Luhan. You're twenty-two, not sixteen.

He reaches his wardrobe, squats down and opens the drawer where he keeps his underwear. «Fuck, no» he blurts, frustrated.

«What's wrong, hyung?»

«You took my last pair of boxers, that's what's wrong!» He opens a few more drawers and rummages through them, not finding anything useful.  
Sehun blinks, confused. He puts his sweatshirt and his shorts on and stands where he is, motionless, not knowing exactly what to do.

«I forgot to pick up the stuff in the laundry, again» he mutters to himself, irritated. «Sehun, could you do that for me?»

«W-what?»

«Can you please pick up my and Chanyeol's stuff in the laundry? This dorm is like your second home anyway, you know where it is.»  
Sehun pouts, rocking on his heels. «Do I have to?» Luhan nods. «Why?»

«Because. First, it's your fault. Second, you're already dressed and I'm not.»

«But... but my hair is still wet!» he replies.

«I have to take a shower yet and it's late as fuck. Hurry up!»

«B-but...»

«Sehun. Go. And when you come back, leave the stuff in front of the bathroom door.»

«Hyung…»

«Go.»

Sehun sighs and quickly rubs his hair with the towel he dropped on the bed a couple of minutes ago. «Fine, hyung. I'm doing this j-just because it's you!» he adds, blushing furiously.

 

Sehun walks down the campus hallways, with Chanyeol's and Luhan's huge laundry basket between his sore arms. It's heavy. Fuck, if it's heavy!  
It's half past nine in the morning and the hallway is already teeming with worn out, hungry and whining students. He walks past a group of noonas and they spare a few glances at him, giggling and pointing at him. Sehun blushes and hides his face under the pile of clothes.Just then his phone rings. Oh My Girl's Liar Liar chorus captures everyone's attention and Sehun has to struggle with walking quickly, keeping the balance of the big basket between his arms and pulling his huge Huawei from the back pocket of his shorts; all at the same time.

«H-Hello?» he pants, putting the basket on a small table near him. He decides to stop for a bit and get the call. As far as he knows, Luhan loves long showers and won't notice his small delay.

«Sehun-ah! What took you so long to answer the phone?» replies a familiar voice on the other side.

«Jongin hyung! I'm sorry. I'm, uh, in a complicated situation right now» he says, watching the long and wobbly pile of laundry.

«Aha! So, our plan worked! You finally got Luhan's dick-»

«Yah, I'm in a public place... d-don't say such things!» Sehun blushes madly and looks around. A couple of guys walk past him without sparing him a glance and the teenager sighs in relief. Knowing the University rules, if someone were to find he's not actually a student and spent the night there, he'd be in serious troubles.

«Well, yes or no?»

«No... well, you know I didn't want to get in his pants first, anyway. »

«Yeah, for sure. At least, did something else happen?»

Sehun bites his lower lip, he wants to cry there and now, but he can't. «I think... I think he hates me» he whispers, «or worse. He sees me like a silly little brother.»

Jongin huffs. «Why'd you think that?»

«Y-you know... tonight. I did what you told me to do-- I slipped in his bed and-- well, I hugged him.» He leans against the wall and sighs. «I pretended to sleep, but then I think he woke up and tried to push me away! He fell on the ground and I pretended to wake up just then-- you should've seen him, he was so pissed!»

«Did... did you whisper something during your fake sleep, like I told you?»

«Yes, I did! But he thought it was a dream and— and now that I'm thinking about it, what I said last night wasn't that innocent» he murmurs. «I'm so embarrassed now... ugh, why did I even listen to you.»

Jongin bursts into laughter. «But, Sehun! You're not innocent.»

«Look who's talking» he mutters, offended.

«Okay, listen here. Chanyeol told me that you are not so indifferent to Luhan. Why don't you try one last time? Wait. I got it. Here's what you're going to tell him: ''hey Luhan, if I could have you in bed, I wouldn't need the cover to keep warm.''»

«Jongin!!»

«Am I not a genious?»

«Poor little Kyungsoo hyung. I wonder how he can bear someone like you.»

«But I'm just trying to help you – talking of Kyungsoo, guess who had a good time tonight and now is getting head?»

Sehun grimaces. «Yuck, really! But you're talking to me, your little brother!»

«Is it envy what I feel? If you and your Chinese lover boy had gotten your heads out of your asses earlier, you'd be fucking like rabbits now.»

«Y-yah! That's n-not true!»

«Look Sehunnie, I love you so much, but I'm going to hang up now. You go to him and confess – then you can happily fuck ever after, or not. I don't care. But I don't want you to come back home crying because you couldn't tell him your feelings for the million time. Man the fuck up, Sehun!»

«Jong-»

«...and I'm not telling this for you! I'm sick of hearing you talking about your sexual fantasies, or about his sculpted abs, his freaking biceps or how sexy he was that time you got there when he was doing pushups. Bye!»

Jongin hangs up and Sehun stares at the phone screen for two good minutes. His big brother is right. Even if he's not sure Luhan will accept his feelings, he will at least give it a try and finally get a good reason to move on.  
Sighing heavily, he puts his phone back in his pocket and starts walking, determined to get in that room before his coward-self comes back and forces him to back away.

 

Luhan smiles feeling the warm water deliciously crashing on his skin.  
I can finally have a little peace, he thinks.  
He picks his shower gel bottle and spreads a little bit of it on his hands, only to find that it's almost empty – he doesn't mind it, though. He starts washing his shoulders, stomach and some parts of his back he's able to reach.  
His muscles are hardened and aching from the quick jog he had the previous morning: his body isn't used to it, since he couldn't run for a few months because of all the exams.  
A few minutes later, when the numbness and warmth have now won every part of his body, his free hand reaches is semi-hardened cock and he has to bite his lips to muffle a groan. Since his roommate is always hanging out with him, it's not easy to have a little privacy, so he decides to take advantage of his loneliness and give himself a small whim, for once.  
He puts one hand on the shower glass and his shoulders sag slightly, causing his forehead to touch the cold surface of the wall. The other hand wraps around his cock, already hard and impatient.  
He starts stroking himself slowly first, then faster and faster. Sehun, his bratty and annoying dongsaeng, pops up in his mind and he can't help it, he can't do anything about it. The pleasure is so immense that he isn't ashamed of touching himself thinking about Sehun's adorable face and sinful body.

«F-fuck!» he groans.

He thinks about Sehun on his knees, between his legs, wrapping his beautiful slender hands around his shaft and starting stroking it at an almost maddening slowness. Sehun taking all of him between his red, plump lips, like he does with those damn strawberry popsicles, and looking at him with those shiny puppy eyes of his. Then Sehun is panting under him, back arching and his hair sticking up everywhere, asking him to go harder and faster.  
The boy is probably inexperienced too and the thought of stealing his innocence gets him even hornier – even if a tiny small part of him feels like a pervert.

«S-Sehun-ah...» He bites his lip until blood comes out, overwhelmed by all the sudden pleasure.

He's almost reached his orgasm, when the door creaks open and a subtle pattern creeps into the bathroom full of steam.  
Luhan doesn't notice it, not at first, and keeps stroking his cock as fast as he can, while sinking his teeth hard into his lower lip.

It's almost there, he can feel it and «S-Sehun» he moans one more time, louder.

But the last thing he expects is a reply.

«Hyung?»

 

Sehun kicks the door gently and enters the room with a small huff. His legs hurt after all those stairs – only a few, if he has to be honest, but he's a lazy ass – and drops the basket on the desk, catching his breath.

«Luhan hyung!» he calls.

He hears the sound of the water from the bathroom and realizes that the older boy is already showering. He grabs the basket and decides to get in there and leave it inside so Luhan won't catch a cold or something while leaving the bathroom half naked to get his underwear – he'll be as quiet as possible and the older boy won't notice it. He also decides that, once Luhan is out of the bathroom, he'll confess to him and everything will be okay.  
He opens the door slowly and is greeted by a thick cloud of steam. He can't see much, but covers his eyes with his hands anyway. He leaves the basket next to the sink and turns around. Between his slightly parted fingers, he can see Luhan's slim figure inside the shower and blushes madly.  
He's never seen Luhan completely naked and he's so, so curious.  
A short, loud groan above the splashing water sound reaches his ears loud and clear. Sehun's about to ask him if he's okay, if he needs help but then he puts sharp focus to the other boy's position and understands what's going on.  
Oh, my God. Luhan is doing that.  
Sehun feels like his body is on fire, especially on a particular spot, and bits his lips down hard.

«S-Sehun!» Said boy widens his eyes when he hears his name being called, followed by another deep groan. He suddenly feels even hotter. Did Luhan notice him? No, it  
can't be possible. He hears the older boy's breathing becoming heavier and heavier and that's when he finally understands. Chanyeol is right. Luhan must like him, since he's jacking off moaning his name. He's got the strong urge to take his sweater, pants and everything else off and join his hyung in the shower. But his arts are like paralysed.

«Hyung...» he murmurs in a low voice, heart beating wildly. Is this really going to happen?

Luhan emits a muffled sound and «shit» he mutters. The flow of the water stops and a deep, scary silence falls between the two. The tension in the room is so thick that one can almost cut it with a knife. «Sehun, what are you doing here.» His voice is cold, detached.

«I-I brought you your stuff... like you told me.» He can feel the other boy's breathing becoming regular. There's still the outline of his hand on the shower glass and Sehun blushes even more, if possible.

«I told you to leave them out of the bathroom» he says sternly.

«I-I'm s-sorry, hyung...» It didn't go as he planned a few minutes ago, and Luhan is angry at him, again. «I never do anything right.»

Sehun storms out of the bathroom with teary eyes. He's not able to explain himself why his hyung is so angry at him. He's so confused he wants to rip his own skin off.  
He throws himself on Chanyeol's bed, on his stomach, and buries his face on the pillow. Then he remembers that the night before he had placed in the small fridge the last piece of strawberry popsicle Luhan bought him. He gets up from the bed and takes it out. It's like a stress-reliever to him, and when he feels the fresh strawberry taste bursting in his mouth, he feels a little better. He thinks that, maybe, he should gather his stuff and head home. He doesn't care about if Jongin will scold him, he just wants to go home and sleep. Maybe cry too. He won't come back there and bother Luhan anymore and he will move on. There're plenty of nice boys and girls out there, why does he have to like an asshole like him?

«Sehun.»

The eighteen-year-old turns around quickly, the popsicle a few millimetres away from his lips, and stares at Luhan, who doesn't have anything on except for a towel badly tied at the waist. He looks at him, opens his mouth but closes it right away: he doesn't know what to say.

«Sehun, I'm so sorry you had to hear... that.»

«W-what?» he asks, lowering his gaze on his trembling hands.

Luhan sighs and walks over to him, until the latter notices a pair of strong legs in front of him. He sits next to him, not too close not too far.

«You know what I'm talking about. I'm so sorry if it scared you, I--»

«Y-you didn't scare m-me at all» Sehun interrupts him, puffing out his cheeks adorably.

Luhan grabs his chin and forces him to look up at him. His eyes are glossy, cheeks are as red as a tomato and his bottom lip twitches a little. «Look at me. You're not serious.»

«Hyung, I am. I-- Well, uh. Screw it. I really like you and--»

«I-I know.»

«Wait, what?»

«I know» he repeats half smiling. «I'm not that dense, you know? It wasn't that hard to notice it...»

Sehun lowers his gaze again, but Luhan doesn't do anything about it this time. «T-then why...»

«I didn't want you to like someone like me» he admits, blushing. «I'm four years older than you, I'm shorter and--»

«Shut up, hyung.»

«What? Sehun don't you dare-»

The younger boy bites his lips, gets closer and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. He pulls immediately away, however, and covers his flushing face with both of his hands. His heart is beating so fast it's about to burst.

Luhan touches his own lips, surprised, and chuckles. «What was that?»

Sehun doesn't reply and looks away, but the latter grabs his chin again and looks into his eyes. «Sehun» he whispers. They stare at each other for a few seconds, then Luhan's lips are immediately on his'. He kisses him as if he doesn't have any chance to do it ever again. His mouth is firm, warm and has a vaguely minty flavour. Sehun is in ecstasy and he's sure he's going to die when he feels Luhan's tongue pocking between his lips, trying to deepen the kiss. It's nothing dirty, Luhan kisses him gently and carefully as if he's afraid to break Sehun into thousand pieces.  
His hands are on his hips, now, stroking them softly. Sehun wraps his arms around his neck and tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss even more.  
They had no choice but pull away eventually, or they would have passed out from the lack of oxygen. Their noses touch slightly and Luhan smiles.

«This was a real kiss.»

«H-hyung…»

Luhan strokes his left cheek gently. «Sehun-ah, I like you too. A lot, actually. Just... I realized it a little too late.»

«It's not late, hyung» he murmurs, getting off the bed and sitting on his lap instead.

They start kissing again, slowly, savouring each other's taste. Sehun tastes deliciously sweet, like a strawberry, and still has the ice cream stick on his left hand. When Luhan notices it, he pulls away and takes it out of his hand.

«You won't need these fucking popsicles anymore» he breathes into the shell of his hear.

Sehun feels a shiver down his spine and hugs Luhan tightly, wrapping his legs around his bare hips. The latter starts leaving kisses along his neck and jugular and bites his neck gently.

«L-Luhan--»

The older boy starts nibbling the piece of skin between his teeth and smiles proudly when he pulls away and looks at his little masterpiece.

«Hyung!» Sehun squeaks, «you hurt me...» But he can't hide the pleasured smirk forming on his lips.

«Sorry, baby.» Luhan licks on the small purplish spot before letting his hand slip down his lean back and grasp his bottom, lifting him up from his thighs and standing up.

«Hyung, put me down!» Sehun squeaks, annoyed.

Luhan smirks and moves away from his roommate's bed, dropping the boy gently on his'. He gets on top of him and doesn't care if the towel is slipping from his hips, freeing his growing erection. He props up on his elbows to the sides of Sehun's head and smirks down at him.

«What do you want to do, Sehunnie?»

The boys bites his bottom lip and looks everywhere but the older's face. He can feel Luhan's cock pressing against his pelvis and blurts out a little, surprised moan. He knows how this is going to end and all of this seems so unreal, so unbelievable. He's going to lose his virginity to the only boy he ever truly liked. His feelings for him are so strong, he'd think about love.

«I-I want to... uh-»

Luhan pushes aside the few strands of hair from his forehead. «Don't be afraid, it's just me.»

Exactly, Sehun thinks. «I-I...»

«Whatever we are going to do, are you okay with it? I won't be able to stop once--»

«Yes, hyung, yes!» he exclaims, with perhaps a little too much emphasis. He realizes right away what he just said and widens his eyes, blushing. «I meant... I...»  
Luhan laughs wholeheartedly and sweetly kisses him on the lips. He flips them over, so Sehun is sitting on his strong thighs and puts his hands against his well-defined chest. Luhan is under him, impatient, his back pressed against the headboard.

«Strip» he instructs and Sehun obeys instantly. He takes his sweatshirt and shirts off, throwing them on the floor, but he doesn't seem to want to take his underwear off yet. His skin is smooth white and there're a few freckles spread here and there. So cute.  
Luhan notices his insecure look and grabs his shaky hand, leading it towards his aching member. The younger winces at the contact with the hot flesh and chews his lower lip. His heart is beating so hard and fast, it looks like he wants to jump out of his chest.

He looks down at Luhan's hard shaft and licks his lips. «Wow...» he whispers, in awe.

«You like it?» the Chinese boy asks, voice husky.  
Sehun blushes even harder, so much that the blush spreads on his bare chest too, and starts stroking it slowly. Luhan is huge, so huge he needs to use both of his hands.

«So... good» Luhan murmurs, sighing hard. «U-use your mouth... too.»

Sehun gulps, moves a little backward and leans closer on his angry cock. He looks up and stares into Luhan's eyes, hesitantly.

«What's wrong?» he asks. «Haven't you ever done this...?»

The teen nods. «Y-yes. I've already done something like this, it's j-just that... me... and... you.»

Luhan feels the gnawing jealously in his stomach, someone already touched Sehun that way and he can't help but feel jealous. But Sehun is there now, between his legs, like he imagined so many times, and is looking up at him with wide, glossy eyes. Luhan strokes his dark locks gently. «Are we moving too fast, do you... do you want to stop?»

Sehun shakes his head vehemently and wets his lips. You can do it Sehun, it's nothing you've ever done, he tells himself. Experience is not the problem: he's blown so many guys since nine grade – he was so good that they started calling him names, like blowjob prince or something – that he's now lost count of them. But Luhan is different. Luhan is special and he doesn't want to disappoint him.  
With a brief moment of courage, he leaves a small kiss on the tip, earning a lustful moan from the Chinese boy. He slowly runs his tongue over the entire length, making sure to trace the outstanding veins on the underside of his cock.

«Yes, baby, just like that» Luhan groans, throwing his head back.

Sehun feels two soft hands slip through his hair and then scratching his scalp affectionately. He takes every single inch of him in his hot cavern, starting bobbing his head up and down like a pro, keeping both his hands on the base of his cock. He looks up at Luhan, staring into his eyes and trying to keep eye contact with him even if he feels his' tearing up.

«Fuck, you look so hot» Luhan breathes out. He starts thrusting his hips up and down, fucking his mouth gently. The younger blinks, surprised, but doesn't pull back. He lets him control his body like a puppet, swirling his tongue around the shaft and humming around it.

«S-Sehun-ah…»

Luhan suddenly pulls him away. «I'm gonna come, Sehunnie» he warns him, biting his lip hard.

«N-no, hyung, wait» Sehun replies, voice hoarse. His lips are cherry red and shiny because of his precum. He has to fight the urge to jump on the boy and kiss the life out of him. «I-I want you to... t-to come... inside me--»

Luhan opens his eyes wide and feels his heartbeat going faster and faster as the seconds pass. This little guy will be the death of him, sooner or later.  
He flips them over again and Sehun squeaks, taken aback.

The older boy's eyes are full of lust, he's chewing on his lower lip and from the look he's giving him, Sehun knows Luhan wants him back as much as he wants him. «Are you sure about this, Sehun-ah?»

«Hyung, please» the boy whimpers, lifting his hips up to get some attention.

«A little impatient, aren't we.» Luhan chuckles, gripping his wild hips and keeping them down on the mattress.

«I-I'm sorry, hyung» the teen whines, squirming under his touch.

Luhan smirks and kisses his neck, like he did before. He goes down slowly, nibbing at his protruding collarbones, the hairless chest and flat stomach, halfway teasing his already hardened pink nipples. He tastes every centimetres of him and inhales the scent of his shower gel on his skin. It smells so good on him.

«Nnngh Luhan hyung, hyung...» he chants, gasping and clutching the bed sheets tightly in his fists.

«You taste really good, little one» he husks in the shell of his hear, when he goes back to his eye level.

«Hyung, please...» Sehun looks at him with a desperate, pleading look. He grips his shoulders and raises his hips slowly, feeling his hard cock brushing against his leg.

«Tell me what you want, Sehun.»

«I want... I want...»

«Talk to me, Sehunnie» he says, kissing the tip of his nose.

The younger boy throws his head back in frustration and moans loudly when Luhan grips his hips again and stops his movements. «I-I want you, hyung!»  
He smirks. «What do you want me to do, then?»

«Hyung!» Sehun looks at him with teary eyes, desperate. Luhan shakes his head and smirks down at him, waiting for a proper reply. «I-I want you to... to... m-make love to me, please?»

Luhan feels something bursting inside him, a strange feeling takes over his tummy and his heart flutters. Suddenly, he's got the urge to take care of the eighteen-year-old and make him feel loved and appreciated, like the marvellous piece of art he is.  
He kisses him tenderly, muffling his moans, while his hands wander along the boy's spine and slip inside his underwear, squeezing his asscheeks before taking it off. Sehun squint his eyes forming two narrow slits and waits eager his hyung's next move. He hears him opening a small bottle of lube – where did he get it from? - and whines, tightening his grip on the blanket.

«H-hyung-- ah!»

When his underwear is long forgotten at the end of the bed, two lubed up fingers start teasing his tight, puckered hole and Sehun isn't able to ignore the immense pleasure that engulfs his trembling body. The first one doesn't hurt at all, the second one isn't far behind, but when Luhan adds a third one he can't hold back the grimace forming on his face and the tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. He isn't used to the feeling of someone else's finger inside him, let alone the long, slender ones belonging to his long time crush. The latter though, kisses him with so much love he almost forgets about the stinging pain and focuses on the pleasure he's getting instead.

At one point his fingers hit a certain spot and Sehun feels his head spinning, overwhelmed by the biggest pleasure ever. There it is.

«H-hyung, more!» Sehun whines, digging his nails on his broad back. Luhan emits a low guttural moan and takes his fingers out abruptly. He knows that the scratches  
Sehun is leaving will turn into visible, red marks; he knows they'll end up hurting like hell eventually and he'll need to cover them somehow. But right now, they're only turning him on even more.

The older boy looks around for a brief moment, until his gaze falls on Chanyeol's nightstand and he moves slightly from Sehun's body to open the top drawer – where he usually hides condoms.

«Hyung is right here, baby. Don't worry-»

«L-Luhan hyung, I n-need you. Now.» Sehun is a moaning and squirming mess under him.

«Yes, baby. I only need to-»

«No. No, I need y-- you. I want to feel you.»

Luhan widens his eyes and goes back to his position on top of him. «Sehun. You don't want to use a condom?»

«Y-you're my first anyway, so I'm c-clean down there» he shyly replies.

«Okay then... again, are you sure?»

The boy wraps his arms around his neck and nods vigorously, letting a faint sob leave his plump lips. «Fu-- do something, h-hyung, can you just fuck me now, please!»

«I'm right here, baby.» He strokes his cock, lubricating it enough as long as he's able to cause Sehun the least pain possible.

He kisses both his eyelids, resting his blunt head on his virgin entrance, teasing it for a couple of seconds before entering him slowly, peppering his face with tender kisses in the meantime.

«Hyung... nnngh...» Sehun writhes from the sudden pain, mixed with the wonderful feeling of being filled so good and become one with his beloved hyung.  
When he's finally balls deep in him, Luhan kisses him passionately and «you're amazing, you're so good to me, baby» he encourages him to his lips, getting a shy smile in response.

Sehun moans loudly and holds into him tightly, opening his large and teary eyes. «Y-you can move now, hyung.»

Luhan props up his knees on the mattress and grips his hips hard, lifting them up slightly. He starts thrusting deep and slow inside him, earning high pitched moans and contented sighs from the younger. It's a wonderful feeling, being inside him: he's so painfully tight, but his walls are clenching so deliciously around him that he feels like he's in heaven and doesn't want any of this to end anytime soon.  
He quickly kisses his shoulder and removes some of his sweat dripping bangs from his sticky forehead, keeping his pace as gentle as he can. He's dying to speed up his thrusts and pound on him like he's been craving to do since forever, but he doesn't want to hurt him. «It feels amazing being inside you. You're so beautiful, Sehun.»  
Sehun is arching is back as strong shudders race through his body, his pupils are getting huger and huger, his forehead is beading with sweat and his lips are open wide. It's the most beautiful thing Luhan has ever seen, it feels like a dream to him.

Luhan blinks in surprise when the teen starts moving his hips up on his own, meeting his thrusts halfway. «L-Luhannie... f-faster, please-» His voice breaks into a high pitched cry when said boy leans forward and positions his legs so they're resting on his shoulders, getting more access.

He's thrusting so hard and deep that his swollen head is perfectly hitting his special spot. «H-hyung,yes yes yes. R-right there!»

Luhan buries his face in the crook of his neck, gently biting the flesh, and keeps pounding in and out of his hot cavern, panting. The small bed squeaks under their weigh and Luhan grabs the headboard with his free hand in order to stop it from hitting the wall so harshly.

«Yes, hyung, y-yes, like that! A-ah!» Sehun moans loudly and sneaks his trembling hand between their sweaty bodies to stroke his neglected, angry red cock.

Luhan, however, notices his move right away and stops him in time. «Together» he declares, slowing his thrusts. He bends down to capture Sehun's wet lips between his, gently sucking his tongue and muffling his moans that keep getting him crazy.

It doesn't take long before they both reach their climax.  
Sehun isn't able to resist even further. Luhan is fucking him so good on the mattress and he's so handsome as he's doing it, lower lip caught between his perfect white teeth and the small concentration wrinkles on his forehead. He can no longer restrain himself from coming. Every single cell of his body trembles and he's wrapped by a such great pleasure he barely manages to stay awake and conscious.

«L-Luhan!» he cries out, a few moments before coming with hot, white spurts between their stomachs, dirtying the sheets and his chin too.

The older replies grunts in response, increasing his speed once again and pounding inside him so hard Sehun – who is so damn sensitive since he's still coming from his high – can barely breathe. But Luhan is still fucking him and he doesn't want to miss a single moment of it, especially when the boy he adores so much comes inside him.

«F-fuck, Sehun!» Sehun feels a warm liquid filling him up to the brim and moans in discomfort. Luhan collapses on his body, closing his eyes and sighing contented.

They stay like that for who knows how many minutes, or even hours. Their hearts beating wildly and their heavy breathing are the only sounds to fill the small room.  
After a while Luhan slowly pulls out of his body and lays beside him, earning a pained grimace and a weak «ouch.»

«Sorry, baby» he murmurs, resting on his right elbow and turning on his side, looking at him fondly. Sehun is a mess: mussed hair, heavy breathing and rivulets of tears and sweat streaming down his crimson cheeks. But he's a work of art. His work of art – even if he isn't an art major.  
His heart's rhythm is still galloping quickly and the adrenaline is still pumping through his veins. He can't believe he finally made him his. Sehun is in his bed. Naked. And he's his, now. Only and only his.

«H-hyung» the boy splutters, finally. He doesn't move from his position, but turns his head towards him. «I-I hurt everywhere..» he sniffles.

«The pain will soon go away, no worries. Just... rest a little bit, yeah?» He gently strokes his hair, smiling at him affectionately.

«D-don't look at me like that» Sehun whines. «I look awful.»

The older leans down, kissing him sweetly on the lips. «No. You're beautiful.»

Sehun sighs. «Luhan...»

Said boy smiles from ear to ear and opens his arms wide to hug Sehun closer to him. The boy is so worn out from the previous activities, he'll have to wash him clean and tuck him under the covers himself. The latter rests his head on his chest and sighs. «Get some sleep now, baby.»

«But. Lu-»

«Sleep.»

«H-hyung, listen to me» he whispers, fighting off sleepiness. Luhan blinks, both confused and curious by his serious tone, and waits for him to go on. «I-- us. W-what we've just... done. What about it? W-what's going to happen?»

Luhan lets go a sigh of relief. «That's all?» he snaps. «I thought you were going to say this was a mistake, that you regretted losing your... uhm. To me, you know. You scared the hell out of me, baby!»

Sehun pouts and looks up at him, staring in his doe-like eyes. «Stop calling me baby, I'm not a baby... not after... this!»

«I'm sorry ba-- uh, Sehunnie. I can't hold it back. You look so innocent, it feels so right calling you that» he tells him, stroking his forehead with his thumb softly.

«Hyung!» Sehun snaps. «You didn't even answer my question...»

«Uh, right. Oh Sehun, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?»

The younger widens his eyes, astonished. «Wha-what?»

«I know I shouldn't answer a question with another question, but... yeah.»

«U-uh, I-- um.»

«A-am I too pushy? Do you want to think about it first? I can wait for you, no problem.»

Sehun blushes furiously and shakes his head. «Y-yes hyung, I'd really like to be your boyfriend.»  
Luhan grabs his chin and leans down, kissing him long and slow on his lips. «Thank you» he murmurs, after pulling away gently.

Sehun smiles wearily. «Luhan hyung, cuddle me?»

«Of course, Sehunnie, let hyung cuddle you for a bit.»

Sehun cutely yawns agains his chest, and enjoys his new boyfriend's languid caresses along his back, hugging him tightly.  
The both of them fall asleep a few minutes later. Luhan's upcoming exam has been completely forgotten, his boring book left alone on the desk and none of them seems to worry about Chanyeol too much, who might or might not come back at any time with that gossip addicted of his boyfriend.


End file.
